Vira-Tempo
by LuMoon
Summary: *James/Lily* Depois de um acidente, James abou longe de Hogwarts em uma época completamente diferente. Depois de dias sozinhos procurando um jeito de voltar, ele acaba descobrindo que os Marotos e suas amigas, incluindo Lily Evans, estão no mesmo tempo que ele. James agora deve encontrá-los um por um e juntos acharem um jeito de voltar. Isso depois de conseguirem achar Lily...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem à J.K. Rowling **

Primeiro capítulo da fic. Espero que gostem! Não esqueça de deixar uma review 3

* * *

Prólogo

"É só isso senhor, muito obrigado. Boa viagem."

James acenou e sorriu para mais um viajante de saída na hospedaria. Era um lugar realmente ocupado. James tinha cumprimentado vários viajentes chegando e deixando a hospedaria, dos lugares mais distantes e variados. O motivo dele estar ali era porque o Sr. Aidan, o dono da hospedaria, tinha lhe pedido para cuidar do lugar enquanto ele saía para buscar uma encomenda em uma aldeia próxima. O Sr. Aindan era um homem de idade e mal conseguia montar no seu cavalo, mas mesmo assim ele preferiu ir por conta própia quando James se ofereceu para buscar a encomenda por ele.

O ajudante do Sr. Aindan, um garoto pouco mais novo que James chamado Airith, estava limpando a sala desde que James tinha chegado no começo da tarde e se sentado atrás do balcão. Ele tinha varrido o chão, limpado o vidro das janelas e agora estava pegando vários livros deixados pelos hóspedes em cima da mesa e os organizando em uma estante. De dez em dez minutos, de vez em quando variando, ele olhava para James que estava do outro lado da sala com uma expressão mal-humorada e depois voltava a fazer seu trabalho. James suspeitava que o mau-humor era porque o Sr. Aidan não tinha escolhido o próprio ajudante para cuidar da hospedaria. De qualquer maneira, aquilo não era um problema; James estava achando a situação engraçada.

Ele tentou ignorar os olhares irritados do garoto mais novo durante a tarde. Mesmo com muita gente entrando e saíndo, ele teve bastante tempo à toa.

Quatro horas depois de ter chegado na hospedaria, no final da tarde, quase ninguém passava pelo balcão. James conseguia ouvir os passos de Airith no quarto de cima, arrumando as coisas para acabar logo com o serviço. Ele aproveitou que estava sozinho na sala e então chegou o banco de madeira em que estava sentado um pouco mais para trás para poder encostar na parede e cruzar as pernas em cima do balcão. O silêncio e o tédio o fizeram se distrair com seus pensamentos, até que ele começou a pensar como ele foi parar tão longe de casa. Fazia um tempo desde que ele não pensava nisso.

Tudo começou com um dia de neve em Hogwarts. As férias de Natal estavam chegando e os alunos estavam aproveitando ao máximo os dias restantes no castelo até o breve retorno à casa.

Já que era um sábado os Marotos aproveitaram o dia para dar voltas no castelo, procurando quaisquer passagens secretas ou salas que podiam ter esquecido de adicionar no Mapa do Maroto. Eles começaram pelas masmorras e logo passaram para os próximos andares. Várias voltas pelo segundo andar depois, eles decidiram era hora de subir para o terceiro andar.

Minutos depois (já que Peter foi devagar demais e o quarteto acabou sendo separado na Grande Escadaria, quando uma das escadas se moveu e Peter acabou ficando para trás), quando os quatro chegaram juntos no terceiro andar, a revisão começou. Eles decidiram que seria mais rápido se eles se dividissem em duplas; assim, James e Sirius foram para um lado e Remus e Peter, com o Mapa do Maroto, foram para o outro.

James e Sirius já tinham andado por inúmeros corredores quando finalmente acharam uma sala da qual não se lembravam. A porta também era bem diferente das outras dos corredores do terceiro andar; ela era bem maior, de ferro e cheia de símbolos e detalhes estranhos.

"Eles ficaram com o Mapa do Maroto, não ficaram?" James perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Já que os outros amigos estavam com o Mapa eles não podiam verificar se eles tinham se esquecido dessa sala ou era uma que eles realmente não conheciam.

"Bom," Sirius disse se aproximando da porta. "Vamos entrar. De repente assim que entrármos vamos lembrar que sala é."

James assentiu e juntos os dois empurraram a porta, a abrindo com um alto rangido.

Primeiramente estava tudo escuro assim que eles deram os pequenos passos para dentro. Quando várias velas foram se acendendo uma atrás da outra e iluminando a sala, a porta se fechou atrás deles novamente. De qualquer maneira, eles estavam mais distraídos com o que encontraram dentro da sala para notar a porta se fechando.

A sala continuava um pouco escura mesmo com tantas velas acesas. O chão era de madeira escura brilhante e as paredes tinham um tom roxo. Espalhados pela sala tinham vários suportes de pedra e em cima de cada um tinha um objeto, dentro de recipientes de vidro.

"Que sala é essa?" Sirius perguntou.

"Será que é alguma coisa secreta? Parece até uma sala de museu..." James disse se aproximando de um dos suportes de pedra. O objeto em cima dele era um colar de pedras brilhantes azuis. Quando James estendeu a mão para tocar no vidro, as pedras do colar mudaram para vermelho rapidamente e o moreno recuou assustado.

"São objetos mágicos, então..." Sirius murmurou, observando o que o amigo fazia de longe. Ele andou até outro suporte de pedra, onde em cima dele tinha um pequeno espelho com uma moldura de prata, imitando duas serpentes. Sirius colocou seu rosto acima do vidro para poder ver seu reflexo no espelho, mas nada apareceu.

"Uh?" ele disse confuso, tentando se mexer e ver seu reflexo. "Ei, Pontas, venha cá."

James, que antes observava algum outro objeto, se aproximou. "O que foi?"

"Não consigo ver meu reflexo nesse espelho..."

"Deixe eu tentar." James disse. Sirius deu seu lugar para James, e então o moreno tentou ver seu reflexo; como Sirius, nada apareceu. "Hm... Será que é um espelho de dois sentidos como os nossos?"

"Precisaríamos de um nome para testá-lo, de qualquer jeito." Sirius respondeu. Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos observando o espelho, até se cansarem e começarem a ver outras coisas.

Os dois ficaram cada um de um lado da sala, andando por objetos e tocando nos vidros para ver se algum deles tinha algum feitiço de segurança. Felizmente nada de perigoso aconteceu ou estranho aconteceu, até que James estava observando um dos objetos e ao tocar no vidro viu que ele não estava preso ao suporte.

James tirou o pequeno recipiente de vidro de cima do objeto para podê-lo pegar com as mãos.

"Ei, Sirius, eu consegui pegar um!" James exclamou. Poucos segundos depois Sirius estava ao seu lado, fitando o objeto nas mãos do amigo com interesse.

"É um vira-tempo?"

"Acho que sim. É bem parecido com aquele que vimos no livro de História da Magia... Mas este aqui não está meio... grande?" James comentou pensativo, inspecionando o vira-tempo.

Era verdade. Diferentemente de outros vira-tempo comuns, aquele não era dourado e pequeno. Os aros, em vez de serem dourados, tinham uma cor prateada; as palavras escritas nos aros não eram as mesmas e estavam em runas antigas; e a ampulheta parecia maior e sua areia era vermelha escura. Isso ser contar com o tamanho do objeto que era um pouco menor que a palma da mão de James e era bem pesado.

"Qual será a diferença?" Sirius murmurou. James deu de ombros e passou a corrente do vira-tempo pelos ombros, caso ele sem querer o deixasse cair. Péssima ideia; assim que ele passou a corrente pela cabeça, tanto o objeto como James começaram a emitir uma luz branca e forte.

Sirius arregalou os olhos. "Tire a corrente!"

James, também assustado, tirou a corrente no mesmo segundo mas, mesmo assim, tanto ele quanto o vira-tempo ainda estavam emitindo a forte luz cada vez mais forte e - o pior - desaparecendo.

James olhou exasperado para Sirius. Antes que qualquer mais palvavra fosse dita, James tinha sumido junto com o vira-tempo num piscar de olhos, não sem antes ouvir o amigo chamando seu nome.

Tudo ficou muito claro e James teve que fechar os olhos. Ele então não sentia mais o peso do vira-tempo na sua mão e começou a ventar muito forte; ele sentiu a capa e a blusa do uniforme voando e o vento frio em contato com sua pele. Quando que ele não sentia mais tanto frio nem a claridade batendo nos seus olhos que decidiu arriscar abri-los.

Ele não estava mais na Sala Precisa. Ele também não estava em um lugar de Hogwarts ou em Hogsmeade.

James estava completamente perdido.

Ele estava fora, pisando em grama. De um lado ele conseguia ver uma cidadezinha com várias luzes acesas e de outro uma grande floresta. Na sua frente e nas costas tinha mais um longo e extenso terreno de grama e bem depois montanhas. Acima dele só havia um céu bem estrelado e uma lua cheia.

Ele parou por alguns segundos. O que tinha acontecido? Fora aquele vira-tempo que tinha o levado até ali, com certeza. Mas... onde o objeto tinha ido parar?

* * *

Gostou? Review! :D


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Capítulo I

Fora por causa daquele vira-tempo que James tinha parado ali, com certeza. O moreno só não esperava que mais cedo do que esperava ele iria encontrar seus amigos.

Mas, voltando para onde nossa história tinha começado, James estava cuidando da hospedaria do Sr. Aindan enquanto este estava fora para buscar uma encomenda. Quando ele voltou e James se viu livre do trabalho e recompensado com algumas moedas, o moreno voltou para sua pequena casa na beira da colina. Ao entrar, James só pensava que queria deitar e dormir um pouco. Tinha acordado muito cedo.

Sua casa era composta de um único cômodo; uma cama, uma pequena escrivaninha de madeira, um ármario, uma lareira, um forno e alguns outros móveis. James fechou a porta com pressa, deixou a sua bolsa de lado e deitou na cama, com um suspiro contente. Depois de estar sentado naquele banco de madeira na hospedaria a tarde inteira, suas costas estavam doloridas demais.

Poucos minutos depois, ele já tinha adormecido.

_Ele estava em uma floresta. _

_James olhou para cima. Os pinheiros eram muilto altos, o céu estava azul e ventava um pouco. _

_Tudo estava um pouco silencioso a não ser pelo barulho da brisa batendo nos pinheiros e de pássaros, até que James ouviu passos e vozes. Ele virou para trás e viu alguns homens se aproximando. Mesmo com o céu azul, estava frio e os homens usavam capas grossas e botas. Eles carregavam machados. Eram seis homens. _

_O que vinha na frente era ruivo e parecia ser o mais velho e era o único que tinha uma barba comprida. Os outros cinco eram todos morenos e pareciam mais jovens. _

_Quando os seis se aproximaram James pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe veio na cabeça. Então ele só deu alguns passos para o lado e os observou passar, um por um. Nenhum deles o notou. O último deles era o segundo mais alto e usava um capuz de pele escura de algum animal, assim como sua capa. James parou para observar o rosto dele. Era extremamente familiar... _

_James, de olhos arregalados, parou por alguns segundos enquanto os seis continuavam a andar e conversar o deixando para trás. Aquele não era só um rosto familiar - era Sirius. _

_"Sirius!" James gritou. Não adiantou; ele ainda parecia ser invisível aos olhos dos outros. Ele correu para acompanhar os seis, que subitamente pararam em frente de um dos pinheiros. _

_"Acho que este está bom." o homem ruivo disse com uma voz bem rouca. "Jerome, rapaz, você primeiro." _

_Um deles, o mais baixo, começou a cortar o tronco do pinheiro com o seu machado. Minutos depois, enquanto James tentava chamar a atenção de Sirius, Jerome se afastou do tronco com suor na testa e ofegando. Ele tinha cortato metade do tronco. Outro deles cortou a outra metade e James observou o pinheiro cair com um baque alto no chão da floresta. _

_Eles continuaram cortando troncos e James não desistiu de tentar chamar a atenção de Sirius. Ele só parou quando sua mão atravessou o braço do amigo, quando tentou tocá-lo. _

_Quando três pequenos pinheiros tinham sido derrubados, eles tiraram as folhas e amarraram cordas ao redor dos troncos._

_ "Vamos puxá-los em duplas. Nós temos que chegar em Lorencia antes do pôr-do-sol." _

_Lorencia. James guardou esse nome. Seria uma aldeia? _

_"Senhor Solidore," Sirius chamou. O homem ruivo se virou para ele. "Nós vamos voltar amanhã?" _

_"Creio que sim." Solidore respondeu. "Mas, por hoje, vamos para casa." _

_Assim, os seis começaram a puxar os troncos pelas cordas em duplas e foram se afastando. James queria segui-los, mas sua visão foi ficando cada vez mais embaçada até que tudo ficou escuro novamente. _

James acordou muito cedo naquela manhã. Ele não se importava, já que só tinha uma coisa em mente. Ele tinha certeza que Sirius estava junto com ele, em algum lugar. Ele tinha que achar seu melhor amigo.

* * *

Review!


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: O mundo e os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Capítulo II

Quando James saiu de casa naquela manhã o sol ainda estava nascendo. O dia ainda não estava muito claro e o céu tinha uma mistura de azul e roxo - não haviam nuvens. James passou pela porta da frente abotoando seu casaco, ajeitando sua bolsa em um dos ombros e logo em seguida trancando a porta da frente.

Ele sabia quem era a pessoa mas próxima que poderia lhe dar detalhes sobre o lugar que ele estava procurando e que tinha ouvido no sonho. Essa pessoa não era ninguém a não ser o Sr. Aindan, o dono da hospedaria da aldeia. Para a sorte de James a hospedaria sempre estava aberta, dia e noite, então não seria um problema achar o Sr. Aidan ou mesmo Airith, seu ajudante, naquela hora.

James começou seu caminho subindo a trilha. O centro da pequena aldeia era um pouco acima de sua casa, perto do topo do monte. James fazia esse caminhou todos os dias para poder fazer serviços para comerciantes, baristas e donos de celeiros e ganhar algumas moedas. Mas naquela manhã, ao passar pelo bosque que circudava a trilha, desviar de troncos caídos, ouvir os pássarios cantando e sentindo os primeiros raios solares passando pelas folhas das árvores e batendo do seu rosto, James sabia que seu objetivo no centro da aldeia era completamente diferente.

O centro era uma praça circular, ao redor dela vários bares, celeiros, lojas, barracas de comerciantes, et cetera. A hospedaria era uma casinha de madeira de dois andares bem na frente da fonte da praça.

James abriu a porta da frente e ouviu o sininho tocar ao entrar. Como de costume, James encontrou o Sr. Aidan sentado atrás do balcão bebendo uma caneca de café quente e Airith andando pela sala, a limpando e organizando.

"James, rapaz!" o Sr. Aidan sorriu assim que se virou para olhar quem tinha entrado na sala. "O que te trás aqui tão cedo?"

"O senhor, para ser sincero." James respondeu se aproximando do balcão. "Eu estou procurando um lugar e preciso de sua ajuda."

"Qual seria o nome desse lugar?"

"Lorencia. O senhor conhece?"

"Oh..." o sorriso do Sr. Aidan desapareceu. "Lorencia?"

"Sim." James olhou incerto para a expressão do outro homem por alguns instantes. "Por que... é um lugar ruim?"

"Não, rapaz. Mas é muito distante."

"O quanto?"

"Bom..." o Sr. Ainda começou hesitante, mas então se virou para Airith. "Airith! Traga o maior mapa que encontrar na estante."

xx

Os dois se inclinaram sobre o mapa em cima da mesa.

Logo depois de pegar o mapa com Airith, James e o Sr. Aidan foram para um outro cômodo da hospedaria que era usado para jantares mais importantes. A sala era longa e tinha também uma longa mesa de madeira, onde o Sr. Aidan tinha aberto o mapa. Ele depois abriu todas as janelas e pendurou um lampião na parede mais perto da mesa.

O mapa era um pergaminho grande e antigo; parecia que alguém tinha derrubado café em cima dele, por causa da cor. Os nomes estavam escritos em runas antigas, mas James conseguiu reconhecer a Grã-Bretanha, a Irlanda, um pedaço da Alemanha e da Holanda, a Dinamarca, a Noruega e a Suécia.

Yarencia (a aldeia em que James morava e onde ficava a hospedaria) era tão pequena que nem aparecia no mapa, mas o Sr. Aidan lhe mostou a região onde ela ficava localizada, no norte da Escócia, e James percebeu que era bem perto de onde Hogwarts estaria se já existisse - onde ele tinha aparecido bem depois do acidente com o vira-tempo.

"Onde fica Lorencia?" James perguntou depois de alguns instantes fitando o mapa.

O Sr. Aindan procurou com o olhar por um tempo mas então apontou para um pequeno ponto mais ao norte ainda, quase no litoral e no topo da Escócia. James se inclinou um pouco e conseguiu ler em letras borradas e minúsculas o nome "Lorencia".

"O que você procura está aqui." o Sr. Aidan disse, finalmente. "Se me permite perguntar, porque deseja saber disso?"

James se afastou do mapa e suspirou. "Eu preciso encontrar alguém. Tenho quase certeza que está em Lorencia."

"Quase? Rapaz, se você planeja ir em algum lugar perto de Lorencia, vai precisar mais do que _quase_ certeza." o Sr. Aidan disse com o cenho franzido.

"É um amigo que eu não vejo há muito tempo. Viajar até lá pode ser a única opção que eu tenho."

O outro assentiu e os dois ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, fitando o mapa.

"Bom," o Sr. Aidan disse finalmente. "Eu posso te ajudar com algumas coisas, neste caso."

James olhou para ele e sorriu. "Me diga do que eu vou precisar."

xx

James amarrou a última pequena sacola na cela do cavalo. Ao perguntar para o Sr. Aidan qual tipo de suplimentos ele iria precisar, ele não tinha imaginado que seriam tantas coisas.

Além de alimentos e roupas, James também precisou pegar todo o resto do seu dinheiro (não era muito) no caso de imprevistos e no ferreiro da aldeia ele comprou uma faca. Não qualquer tipo de faca, é claro - era uma faca cinco vezes maior que uma comum e também bem menor que uma espada, que iria servir de arma caso James precisasse de uma.

James começou a verificar tudo antes de partir. Comida e água? Confere. Roupas extras? Confere. Algum livro? Confere; afinal de contas, James ficava entediado frequentemente e com o passar do tempo ele adquiriu o hábito de ler. Mapa? Confere. Varinha? Confere. Pena e pergaminho? Confere. Cavalo? Confere, é claro.

Mais uma vez, James se sentiu agradecido ao Sr. Aidan. O senhor além de ter dado o seu mapa e dicas do que ele precisaria para a viagem, tinha lhe vendido um de seus melhores cavalos em um preço bem baixo, julgando pela situação financeira de James.

James tinha pensando várias vezes em tentar usar sua varinha e aparatar, mas sem um professor ou um livro sobre um asssunto seria um risco. Ele já tinha ouvido falar de iniciantes que aparataram deixando um membro do corpo para trás...

No final da verificação, ele finalmente montou no cavalo. Em um dos bolsos ele tinha sua varinha; em uma das mãos o mapa (o Sr. Aidan tinha traçado com sua pena o caminho mais seguro e rápido para se seguir de cavalo) e na outra as rédeas do cavalo. Ele estava completamente pronto para partir.

E, finalmente, ele partiu.

xx

Os primeiros dias de viagem foram fáceis. James estava apenas passando por terrenos planos como campos e pequenos bosques. Com o passar dos dias ele passava por aldeias diferentes e quase sempre conseguia encontrar uma pequena hospedaria para passar a noite. Quando não, ele sempre tratava de achar algum celeiro vazio onde ele e Yagrir (era o nome do cavalo, segundo o Sr. Aidan) podiam se instalar confortavelmente e dormir.

Quando os suplimentos começavam a acabar, James tratava de achar novos. Sempre colhia maçãs para ele e Yagrir quando passavam por macieiras em bosques, enchia a garrafa de couro d'água quando passavam por alguma fonte, evitava trocar de roupas todos os dias e lavava as sujas em rios.

Os problemas surgiram junto com as montanhas. James sabia que o dia chegaria no qual ele teria que atravessar uma das montanhas que fazia parte de uma cordilheira; era o único jeito de continuar seu caminho para o norte.

O ruim da montanha na qual James teria que passar era a falta de bosques. Tinham florestas mas James não sabia se conseguiria encontrar algum rio ou alimentos nelas, por isso ele colheu mais maçãs, comprou mais comida e encheu mais uma garrafa d'água antes de começar a subida.

A trilha da montanha começava plana e aos poucos James sentia que estava cada vez mais alto. Já que a trilha era bem larga ele decidiu correr com Yagrir para poupar tempo. No final do dia eles já tinham diminuído a velocidade e parado para descansar algumas vezes, mas James então viu que ele teria que desmontar.

A trilha desviava para um desfiladeiro nem muito estreito e nem muito largo também, mas que seria um pouco arriscado se James passasse por ele montado. Assim, ele deslizou de cima de Yagrir, pisando no chão e pegando as rédeas para puxar o cavalo.

Bem devagar eles começaram a andar pelo desfiladeiro. Na verdade tinham algumas vezes que o caminho ficava mais largo e mais estreito, mas sempre os dois conseguiam passar sem nenhum problema.

Já que eles tinham começado a andar pelo desfiladeiro no final da tarde, logo escureceu e James teve que procurar abrigo. Foi um pouco difícil, mas ele achou uma passagem para uma caverna atrás de uma larga pedra. Com força ele conseguiu afastar a pedra, dando passagem para ele e Yagrir.

James abriu seu saco de dormir no chão gelado de pedra e esticou um outro cobertor no chão, onde Yagrir se sentou parecendo feliz. James também tirou a cela de cima de Yagrir e tirou duas maçãs de dentro de uma das sacolas de couro, dando uma para Yagrir e começando a comer outra.

James se sentou com as pernas dentro do saco de dormir, com um cobertor ao redor dos seus ombros e pegou a bolsa na qual ele carregava o mapa, pena e pergaminho e outras coisas além de roupas e suplimentos. Ao enfiar a mão dentro da bolsa, a palma da sua mão entrou em contado com um objeto pontudo. Pensando por alguns segundos tentando lembrar do que se tratava, James lembrou que era seu espelho de dois-sentindos.

O espelho era mágico e tinha um par idêntico, que pertencia a Sirius. Quando James falava o nome de Sirius em frente ao espelho, Sirius poderia vê-lo usando seu espelho e vice-versa. Eles costumavam a usá-los em Hogwarts quando tinham detenções separadas. Agora, não podiam usá-los pois estavam em lugares diferentes...

James parou sua linha de raciocínio por alguns instantes. Por que ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? Se Sirius estivesse com o seu espelho, eles poderiam se comunicar...

James tirou o espelho da bolsa e o posicionou bem na frente do seu rosto. Hesitante, ele chamou o nome de Sirius.

Por alguns instantes nada aconteceu. Por alguns instantes, James sentiu um arrepio pensando que talvez que Sirius realmente não estivesse na mesma época que ele. Por alguns instantes, James sentiu vontade de chorar.

Mas então o espelho brilhou e James não estava vendo mais seu reflexo, e sim a imagem sorridente de Sirius.

"Pontas!"

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
